


Shell and Aura

by TheRedMelon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedMelon/pseuds/TheRedMelon
Summary: The story of two underappreciated heros finally getting the recognition they deserve.
Kudos: 1





	Shell and Aura

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as a gift for my mother for mother's day

There once was an elven girl named Aura.She and her mother Shell were a unbeatable duo of underappreciated heros in the kingdom of Angevila.They're efforts were never appreciated by the kingdom as some popular hero always took the credit somehow.They lived in a happy little village named Nira that monsters always tried to destroy.Life or death battles were a common occurrence for the two who were the only ones that were brave enough to fight the monsters.

One day a feirce two-headed dragon appeared in Nira.It started destroying houses and attacking villagers with its firey breath.The dragon's smoke spread across the kingdom.The king and queen of Angevila,Niroson and Cindy knew that this would be a problem.If this was not solved the whole kingdom's air would be replaced by smoke.This would ensure death to everyone that lived there.They called every hero in the kingdom they knew to solve the problem.

Hero after hero came and failed.

Dic the Brave stormed the village with blade in hand and chainmail armor on his back.He sped up to the Dragon foolishly with no plan whatsoever.He plunged the sword into its chest.The Dragon let out a shrill scream of pain,nearly defining the whole town.It attacked him in self defense.It blew heavy fire until Richard had no choice but to retreat.He ran away from the town,the last words that were heard from him that day were a very hypocritical sentiment. "Good luck cowards!You can't defeat this thing without me!"

The next day Don the Undying stepped into town clutching his large blade.He had a plan to defeat the Dragon.He climbed the rubble of the building behind the Dragon.He leaped from the rubble onto the back of the Dragon.He swung his axe at the long necks of the dragon's heads,choping the heads off with a few fell strikes.It looked like the evil has been defeated.Donald beamed and cackled triumphantly. "Not so big and tough now are you foul beast?" He treased,only to go quiet when the stumps of the necks began to shake.He was thrust off of the dragon's back into a crumbling wall.When he finally opened his eyes again he saw that not only has the dragon's jeads regrown but two more heads have sprouted.The Dragon stormed up to Donald and bit his head off,only to spit it out and stomp on it.

Aura and Shell however have been researching what they could find on the Dragon.They knew that the Dragon slept in a nearby cave during the nights but Aura didn't know what to do with this information.Shell,however,had an idea. "Aha!" She shouted with delight.She told her daughter the plan,who grinned and nodded.

That night,the dragon snored away in his cold cave.His kind lived in the cold so of course he would sleep in it.Shell and Aura climbed up the rough rock of the mountain the cave resided in.They finally made it to the top after hours of climbing.They tiptowed into the cave with some rope,a large metal nail,and two pikes.Aura forced the large nail into the rock with her mother's asistance.The now four headed Dragon stirred at the noise but thankfully didn't awaken.

The two tied the rope around the metal nail than around the dragon's four necks.Aura and Shell swung at two of the dragon's heads with the pikes,chopping them off.The Dragon awoke due to of the pain and roared at them.When the stumps of the necks started shaking Shell carved out part of the dragon's spines.Aura did the same.The now spineless necks stopped shaking but started flopping around wildly.They repeated the process until there was one head left.

The final head blew fire at Aura but Shell pushed her out of the way.Before the fire could hit her,her daughter pulled her out of the way,causing the fire to hit the rock wall.Most of the fire bounced back at the Dragon and hit the final head,burning the head and the neck completely.They walked up to the area the Dragon hit to reveal rest of the fire fused with the nectar on the stone wall and became a large sheild with the symbol of a woman holding a child,both weilding pikes.Aura pulled the sheild off the wall.

The Dragon flopped around wildly and the mother-daughter duo approached carefully.Shell plunged her pike into the dragon's upper chest,carving a hole into it,they pulled the flesh aside to reveal the giant heart.The two used their pikes two carve the heart out and the Dragon was motionless.Shell and Aura pulled out the heart and held it up triumphantly.

The triumphant mother-daughter duo marched the streets holding the drag heart in their hands and the sheild in the other.The smoke was gone and so was the destruction.The people of Nira cheered and news spread fast.The Queen and King of Angevila demanded an audience with the saviors of their kingdom.Shell and Aura obliged. 

"You two have saved the kingdom from certain doom.I am proud to dub you Shell the Cunning and Aura the Survivor."Niroson and Cindy Pronounced in unison.

Dic was renounced of his heroic title and ruled as a coward by the kingdom.Shell the Cunning and Aura the Survivor were celebrated far and wide as true heroes.


End file.
